


【大宫SK】风雨故人

by Cerphone19



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerphone19/pseuds/Cerphone19
Summary: 补档。2018年的作品。一个夭折的故事
Relationships: 大宫, 大宫sk, 大宮SK, 大野智/二宮和也





	【大宫SK】风雨故人

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。2018年的作品。一个夭折的故事

实在是没有想过会在这里见到他。把每个语素抽拉出来，把玲珑心情剖个细细千遍：实在是指，他们已经历了长久以致难以忆及的时间，每分每秒里又都是充满了确凿的真实的磨灭不去的情爱，教人不忍割舍；而又因为剥离一切的未命名、不可控，阔别的岁月远远要比在一起的日子更为冗长粗糙，硌在心头，只好放置一旁，不能再想。但在这个风雨飘摇的夜晚，零星半点的冷意席卷全身，黑白颠倒的生活重又返给他迷沼与深渊——他又见到了大野智，而且那人丝毫不减当年气魄，剃掉鬓角显得利落，穿上的西装笔挺，一身规整方正。

他眯着眼，费力地辨认眼前的人：“你是……二宫和也？”末端语气上扬，“你回来了？”

“是。”他视力果不如前了，不喜欢戴眼镜，那会儿学戴隐形，在洗手台上挣扎很久，引得二宫大笑，最后只好帮他戴，彼此都手忙脚乱。

一部分情景渗透出肌肤。体躯是有其独特的乃至别扭的运行，他们总爱拥抱，小摸小闹，怎么丢也丢不去的亲昵。

大野喟叹：“好久不见。你还好吗？”平实的语气，如他素描淡画的人一样。

二宫试图笑得轻巧，眼角还是露出岁月的疲态：“我很好，你呢？”

“我，还不错。”大野笑起来的样子，根本没变。“你在美国辛苦了。”

“还好吧。现在这不是、回来了。”二宫退让，彬彬有礼。

“回来拍电影？”大野问。

“是呢。”杂志消息通天飞，也飞进他耳朵里了。“你现在在做什么？”

“没做什么呢，普通的职员。”

“哦。”他听到了淅淅沥沥的雨声。

“朝九晚五，也就是这样了。”

二宫突然有点鼻酸：“还在画画吗？”

大野笑得很浅，读不出情绪：“很久没有画了——倒是经常去钓鱼呢。”

对话再这样继续，会是老同学的标配居酒屋闲聊三四回，还是老情人见面的旧情复燃呢？

都不是。大野走得比自己还要急，抬起手腕看表：“不好意思，我女儿还在里面等呢，我先走了。”

“啊，好。”他的女儿该有十几岁了吧？正是他们相遇的年龄。

“回聊。”

“回聊。”二宫向他挥手。看到大野并没有带伞，担心他会淋雨。

当年跟大野智分别的时候，对方从背包里扯出了一张揉捏发皱的红信封。他记得那人摸着鼻子，喘息不停，广播说还有五分钟就要关闭登机口：“里面有五千円。”

“你当我去几天就回来的呀？”二宫还要打趣他。

“是就好了。”大野也陪他闹，“快进去吧。”

“前辈的戏我看不到了，真是遗憾。”

“没事的，肯定还会有机会。”

“你还欠我一顿麦当劳呢。”

大野紧张起来了：“我现在去买——”

异口同声：“来不及了！”

二宫笑得肆意，这肆意里隐有他的伤感。“那，你记得给我打电话。”

“我会的。”

“我走了。”

“走吧。”

你不抱抱我吗？这句话从心里自己蹦出来，炽烈露骨。他却在这时感受到了大野往前助推的手，还是温柔，推波似的，让自己就淹没在这人潮汹涌中了。

检票时听到身后大野传来的话：“再见！”很急切的，都传递过来了。

助理说今天要拍战争场面，所以场景设计要一定时间，让他先等等。

他早料到了，跟她说没关系，让他们都慢慢来。

自己也需要慢慢来。翻看着剧本，却容易出神。演员们来找他说戏。

“二宫导演，佐野这里，是什么心情呢？”

他是逃兵。逃去了崎岖坎坷的丘陵里，痛哭流涕，回声震荡。

“他被抛弃了，所以很愤怒。但是这里没有平川，境地逼仄，他的哭泣都是给自己听的。”

“——不是他自己逃走的吗？”

二宫笑了。眼前这位新晋演员的脸上泛着青春气息，漾着他曾经也有过的过去。他那么聒噪的，纠缠的，在大野智面前的喋喋不休与嬉皮笑脸：“是。是他自己逃走的，但被战争所牵连的人，也都是被抛弃的人。”

开机了。

大家忙碌渐停，都很紧张。二宫也屏息，坐立在镜头之外。

骨肉都是诗行，灵魂吸附其镜头之上。这是外界对他执导的影片最多的评价。

他不无自负地也期望，有个人也能这样活在他的故事里。

画面里的将军大声嘶吼，冲入敌对阵营。红战旗飘扬威武，黄风沙刮着凛冽生气，都坚信这场战役势必会胜利。

二宫隐约看到戏里将军坚定的眉眼——是他糊涂——像极了大野智。那个在剧团，在舞台，永远都在自己心里上演精彩绝伦戏剧的大野智。他不应该是被生活辗压成这番碌碌庸庸的模样。他怎么会？

可是下一刻敌军的箭矢直直刺穿将军的胸膛。

众士卒慌乱失了阵脚。

所有被风雨带起的情绪都在这里，一个乱世的风雨也都在这里，这是他的故事。

他用数十年来给这段故事牵连可能的情节，穷尽一生去探求所谓的爱与自由。给予他唯有一声仓促的告别。云端之上，空气稀薄窒息，他在机舱向外望去，白茫茫蓝苍苍，满目都是这样的景象。那时候他就已经死去一回了。

不知道为什么他想起了那部情人变仇雠的电影。明明很老套的，却又觉得真不过如此，也是一种解脱。只是爱恨从来不是相反，没有力气能够爱一辈子，也就没有工夫去恨一辈子，爱了之后是遗忘，遗忘之后是自由。他可以自由地去追寻了。当初是这么抛开大野，或反说、被大野这么抛开的，现在他们都依旧笃信这个教条。

不然呢？

他没有喊停，径直走了出去。

这份感情、这份感情。二宫留给自己一个笑。

恰不过是他带了伞，如今风雨，现在要离开了。

END


End file.
